A Familiar Monster
by euphiiie
Summary: He tilts the blade upwards and the light runs off it like water. /\Mario&Luigi/\


A/N: A wittle disturbing (or maybe REALLY disturbing), but I really like the idea of a disturbed Weegee~ Post Super Paper Mario, meaning it takes place right after the game and stuff. Oh and I really like writing in 2nd person, it's so much fun~

*

*

"A Familiar Monster"

*

*

The first thing your eyes were drawn to when you entered Luigi's room was the mangled pair of scissors lying casually on this bedside table. The handles were a bright blue color and the tips looked as if someone with a lot of strength bent them. But then again, you didn't think there was anything particularly odd about the scissors just being there, but you now know that maybe you should have just ran out of there as soon as you saw them. Shouldn't you have known something was wrong?

You've always had problems putting two and two together and maybe that's why you didn't sense anything ominous when you should have. Luigi's been acting weird lately and your not sure why. That makes you feel a little guilty because, your his older brother and you thought that you were both so close. Close enough to be able to tell what's wrong, close enough to be able to look at his eyes and see what's making him act so strangely.

But you can't read anything in his eyes and it scares you, because when you tried to search his blue-grays the last time, it seemed like there was something missing. There was something not quite right. Some strange, unnatural thoughts were drifting in Luigi's mind, something about the way his eyes dulled afterwards, something about the way his smile never lasted long anymore. His eyes looked _dead_. There is definitely something _wrong_, but you are at a complete loss of what it is.

Your not really sure why you were in there in the first place, you probably just had the impulse to go in--But that seems far from important right now, that important thing is that Luigi has (somehow) pinned you down with his arm and is now dangling the impaired scissors in front of your face as if he had the intention to--

(Cut)

You let out a pained sigh, your lungs are on fire and so is your skin and everything just _burns._ Luigi puts his leg on the other side of your waist and sits on top of you with an insane grin that you don't recognize. You try to breathe, but you find air being caught in your throat and you can feel a scream coming on but it's stuck in there too. You try to buck him off, finding that Luigi is actually quiet heavy and your struck with an unfamiliar feeling--fear.

Luigi's grin fades, his eyes dull again and he frowns, he grabs the scissors by the handles and--incredibly enough, he pulls them apart with great ease. The right side is tossed aside with no great interest left in it and his holds the left side like a dagger. Why aren't you screaming? You should be screaming. Scream, dammit! Do something! Luigi's fingers slide across your face as he stares at you with some sort of weird fascination--as if he hasn't seen you before. The two buttons on your overalls become undone and then your pants have been pulled down to your waist.

You don't understand.

Luigi pulls your shirt up and your completely blinded--only being able to see the fabric of your shirt until Luigi decides he wants you to see what's going to happen. Your shirt is thrown aside, flung casually towards Luigi's bed. You head is racing with all sorts of thoughts and all you want is Luigi to get _off, _you remember a long time ago that Luigi said that you were the last person he would want to hurt. Luigi smiles with great humor, he tilts the blade upwards and the light runs off it like water. Your eyes widen.

The blade is bought down and presses (not hard enough) against your skin and you panic, not visibly though. You don't want your intestines pulled out of your cut stomach, you like your stomach uncut and your intestines just where they are, thank you. You feel the blade press against your pale skin and you feel your skin opening--you feel yourself _bleeding_. You fling your head back and it comes in contact with the hardwood floor and your yelp. Luigi's grin comes back.

The blade goes down, making a straight line across your stomach and the blood pools out and spills across your sides. You see it, it covers your fingers and stains like copper red rust. The blade goes left and it stings, Luigi is cutting deep. He wants it to hurt, wants to hurt you. You know what he wrote on your skin, you know he wrote an 'L'. You wonder how long it will take for that scar to fade. Luigi tosses the other part of the scissor away. He smiles at you like you've just told a joke.

"Luigi--" You gasp, blinking once.

Luigi's eyes narrow and his frown returns, he stares at you like he's genuinely confused.

"Who's Luigi?"

*

*

* _**end**_ *

*

*

.: not the same person :.


End file.
